Keyblades of Light
by keybladeweilder
Summary: This is a story about a 15 year old girl named Ari, and somehow, she gets warped to the Destiny Islands. And even weirder, she has a keyblade.... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Warped

Ok, this is my first fanfic on this site. *audience applause* Thank you, thank you! Well, here it is, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If I did, I would force all of them to live at my house, Riku would be my boyfriend, Kairi would be gone, Sora would be my sister's boyfriend, the kids from the Destiny Islands would go to my school, Sephiroth would be a lot easier to beat ( not to mention using him as target practice when throwing water baloons), and I would have all rights and privledges to publically humiliate and annoy Ansem. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Warped

Ari was alone, sitting in her room, packing. The next day, she would be going to her aunt and uncle's house because her parents were going on a two week business trip to Japan.

She had already packed most of her things, and now all that she had to do was pack her backpack. She carried her backpack around with her wherever she went, and she kept all of her important things in it.

"Let's see," she said to herself as she was cramming everything into her backpack, "swimsuit, mp3 player, sunglasses, oh! And my journal."

Ari's journal was old and worn. She had found it when she was little, in her attic. No matter how much she wrote, the pages never seemed to diminish.

"Well, now that I'm done packing," she said, "I might as well play one last game of 'Kingdom Hearts'."

Ari's aunt and uncle didn't own a Playstation 2, not even a computor, so she couldn't even e-mail her friends. She would only be able to talk to her friends by telephone, not a cordless one either.

Ari looked out her bedroom window. It was a dark, rainy night, with raindrops quietly knocking on her window.Her room was on the second floor of her house, looking over the quiet culdesac where she lived.

Ari slowly plopped on the floor, a mountain of pillows breaking her fall. Ari usually had a whole bunch of pillows on her floor, so she and her friends could hang out, or so she could be comfortable when she played playstation.

As soon as she sat down, she turned on her Playstation 2, hearing the familiar whirr of the machine. She checked her clock, 11:00 at night.

'Good', she thought, 'that gives me a good hour to play'.

She loaded her game of Kingdom Hearts and started playing, all the while yelling at the television.

"Ha ha! Take that you worthless scum! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I will squash you all!"

If ayone had passed her house that night, they might have thought a crazy person lived there. But because no one did, no one thought it. That was what Ari figured, so she always acted the way she wanted.

Ari had finally finished her game, and she started to dance around her room as the music in the credits played.

Then, afew things happened at once. The screen on Ari's television went black, her Playstation 2 began to glow, a huge bolt of lightning flashed, and the clock struck midnight.

And then, Ari didn't know what happened, she blacked out, and she felt herself being sucked into a portal of endless light, and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Just to let everyone know, this story starts a little slow, but don't worry! It gets better! 

Many thank you's to Kingdom*Hearts309 for reviewing my story!

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: A Whole New World

"Whoah," Ari said, "that was freaky."

Ari, being the person she was, didn't realize where she was. She still thought she was in her room, sitting on her pillows, but it took her about 5 more seconds to realize that she wasn't.

"HOLY CRUD, WHERE AM I?!?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed as she jolted up on a beach. Ari sat up, taking in her surroundings, which seemed all too familiar.

"Am I- no, I'm not- it's impossi- or is it- am I asleep?!" Ari was speechless, she saw it all, but she couldn't believe it. The same familiar palm trees, the same familiar ocean, the same familiar everything. Ari got up from the beach and looked into the ocean, as if it had and answer.

She expected to see the brown haired, blue eyed, regular girl that she saw every day in her mirror, but what she saw instead was something much better .Ari couldn't believe it, everything was perfect.

Her hair was a sandy brown, reaching her elbows. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep shade of blue like the ocean. Ari's clothes were also different. 

She wore a blue, sleeveless, midriff shirt with a black border and a hood. She also had black capris, with at least ten different pockets, and with a belt and border the same color blue as her shirt. Her hands were both covered with a light blue and black gloves that cut off at her fingers.

Then there were her shoes. They were slightly bigger than usual, colored a royal blue with two zippers on each shoe to keep them closed.

This was exactly how she imagined herself, as a Kingdom Hearts character.

"Oh crud..." Ari said to herself.

Then, as if trying to wake up from a bad dream, she slapped herself in the face, hard.

"Ow, guess I'm not dreaming then." she said "Okay Ari, what to do, what to do..... Hello, what's this?"

On the sand next to her was a round black backpack, and it looked like someone had sat on it not too long ago.

"Hey, my backpack!" Ari yelled as she dropped onto the beach and started to go throughout the sack.

"Ok, we've got my journal, mp3 player, hey! Where's my bathing suit?!" Then, Ari noticed the strap of a bikini coming out of her shirt.

"Oh, there it is." she said with a smile " But then there's the question of where I....."

Ari stopped. She saw someone at the end of the beach, drawing in the sand. Then Ari knew, without a doubt, that she was on the Destiny Islands.


	3. Chapter 3: Riku

Yay! I'm now on the favorites of two people! Thank you muchly to those two people (you know who you are)!

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Riku

At the end of the beach was a fifteen year old boy with long, silver hair, drawing in the sand.

He was wearing a tight, yellow, sleeveless shirt with black straps criscrossing on the front. He also had bluish black pants, with puffy blue bottoms that started at about his knees, strapped on his pants with the same black straps that he had on his shirt.

His shoes were about the same size as Ari's, the same color blue as hers, only with gray and black straps, and a little yellow here and there. On his hands, he wore thick black gloves.

He was waiting for his friends. He always waited for them. For some reason, he was always earlier than he meant to be. He and his friends had agreed to meet at 10:00, and it was 9:45.

Ari couldn't help but stare at him for awhile. She had always thought he was hot in the game, but in person he was even more attractive.

Then, the boy looked up, and started to stare at Ari. He then got up from the beach, and started to walk over to her.

"Okay Ari, what to do, should I run? No, he'll just chase me. Oh, what do I do?!" Ari began to talk to herself, unaware that the boy was coming closer.

"Hi."

Ari looked up. There he was, the boy that she couldn't help but have a crush on. Staring at her.

"H-hi." Ari said.

"I'm Riku," he said with a smile, "I don't think I've seen you before, who are you?"

"I'm Ari," she said, "um, nice to meet you."

Ari looked into his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of icy blue you could ever imagine. Those eyes could have fear into his enemies, but to Ari, those eyes were warm and loving.

Ari broke her stare, and started to blush. So, to avoid any further embarassment, she sat down on the beach and, to her amazement, Riku sat down next to her.

"So," he said, "where 'ya from?"

"Oh, you know," Ari said with a nervous smile, "around."

"Well, where's around?" Riku asked with a confused look.

Ari was about to say that she was from another world, but she saw two of Riku's friends, or who she thought were his friends, and ran over to them. Because she couldn't tell Riku, not yet anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Ok, many thank you's to the people who did review my story!!!! You all get cheese!!! *gives cheese to everyone* Oh, don't worry, everything will be explained in future chapters ( I actually BEGGED my friends to tell me what they REALLY thought about my story, and they wanted to know how she got there. But just a hint, someone brought her there because they needed her.....).

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: New Friends

Ari ran over to a boy and a girl. Of course she knew who they were, but she decided to be polite and pretend that she didn't know them.

The two were obviously dating. They were holding hands, and the girl's head was on the boy's shoulder.

The boy was wearing a red zip-up bodysuit, with a chain and a blue and silver belt on it. He also wore a black and white shirt with a zipper on the front, which was unzipped.

His hair was a chesnut brown, sticking up in almost every angle. His eyes were a deep shade of royal blue, like the deepest depths of the ocean. Both his hands had white and gray gloves on them, which cut off at the fingers and had black discs on top. He also had large, yellow shoes with silver buckles.

The girl had a white tank top on, and a short purple and pink skirt. her shoes were white, with yellow drawstrings on them to make them tighter. Around her wrists were and assortment of black and yellow bracelets, and around her neck she wore a small yellow pendant. Her hair was cut short, its reddish brown color only reaching only to her chin, and her eyes were a light shade of blue.

"Sora, Kairi!" Riku yelled over to his friends as he ran over to them, " Hey!"

"Hey Riku!" Sora said (Sora was the boy). "Are you here early again?"

"Yeah, but this time I had someone to keep me company." Riku said with a smile. "This is Ari."

"Hi Ari, nice to meet you." Kairi said. "I'm Kairi, and this is Sora."

"I know." Ari said under her breath, staring at the ground.

"What?" Sora asked with a confused expression.

"Um, nice to meet you too!" Ari said.

"So Ari, how old are you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I just turned fifteen." Ari replied.

"Hey! That makes you the same age as Riku, and still older than me....." Sora said, sounding defeated when he finished his sentence.

"Hey Riku, are we still up for the campout tonight?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Riku exclaimed. "As long as its okay with Ari."

"What? You want my say in this?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, of course." Riku replied with a smile.

"Sure!" Ari said. "Just as long as I get to be a part of it too!"

"Why not?!" Kairi said. "Oh! And today, all the kids from the island are coming here to swim too!"

"Great! I'm already wearing my bathing suit!" Ari said.

"Good, us too." Sora said.

"So, its set, we're all going to swim today, and tonight we'll camp out here." Riku said.


	5. Chapter 5: Beach Party

Hallo! That's German for 'hello' just for all of you out there that didn't know that :) . Anyways, the fifth chapter is here!!!!!!!! Whoo hoo! This chapter is a very short chapter, but I promise the next few ones will be either longer, better, or both! Just wanna let you guys know that there is more to this story than meets the eye ( woah, I just sounded all smart and mysterious there..), just a hintie: Ari's past is VERY different than she remembers ( hehehe, I'm leaving you all in suspense, don't worry, you'll find out in either chapter 10 or 11). Oh, and if you think that the story starts out slow, well, YOU'RE RIGHT! But don't worry, it gets very suspenseful in chapters 7 and 8 ( yes, I have written all this stuff down before, in a Sanrio notebook to be exact...) And, ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! I PROMISE!!!

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Beach Party

One by one, the children from the main island arrived at the dock, set their things down on the sand, and jumped into the ocean.

Ari ran up to the bridge that led to the small, separated island. She set her backpack down and stared out to the ocean.

The boys and girls from the island were all scattered in the mass of blue water, the most near the beach. Ari took off her clothes, revealing her blue, Hawaiian print bikini. She then went to the other end of the small island, ran to the opposite edge, and jumped off.

"Look out below!!!" she yelled as she plunged into the water below her, splashing nearly everyone.

"Hey Ari, watch out!" Sora yelled. "You almost landed on top of me!"

"Sorry Sora." Ari replied. "Hey, do you know where Riku is?"

"Right behind you." Sora answered.

Ari turned around to see Riku, with his arms raised in the air, but she turned around too late. Riku dunked Ari underwater, making her view of the island change to a view of everyone's feet underwater.

Ari searched around underwater, Riku's hands still holding her down, and finally, she found what she was looking for.

Ari grabbed onto Riku's ankles, and tugged them toward her, pulling his feet out from underneath him. Riku immediately fell over into the water, almost on top of Ari, creating a huge splash.

When the two finally came up from under the water, they stared at each other for a moment, and then both burst out laughing.

The day continued somewhat normally. There were numerous chicken fights, swimming contests, and games of Marco polo. Many kids also jumped into the ocean from the separated island, only to run out and jump in again.

This continued through the whole day until, finally, the sun began to set, and the children began to go home except for four, that is.


	6. Chapter 6: Campout

Yay! The 6th chapter has finally arrived! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but my friend and I had a disagreement, so I really didn't feel like updating. But not to worry! My friend and I made up, so now we're friends again! Oh, and to clarify something from the last chapter, I AM WRITING THIS STORY ON PAPER BEFORE I ACTUALLY TYPE IT. No, I'm not done writing it down yet, but I promise I won't discontinue the story, just remind me that I wrote this if I mention ANYTHING about discontinuing this story. Thank you :)

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Campout

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Ari all stayed on the beach, putting up the tents and starting a campfire. Kairi was out getting firewood, and Ari was trying to start a flame.

Sora and Riku were putting up the tents, but their 'tents' looked more like deformed elephants.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." Ari said with a smile, disregarding the fact that no one was there to watch the now burning fire.

In a matter of minutes, Ari had turned the jumble of sticks and cloth into two large tents.

"How do you know how to set up tents?" Riku asked.

"My family and I go camping every summer, and because I don't have any brothers or sisters, my dad taught me all the camping basics." Ari answered. "Like how to put up a tent that actually looks like a tent."

Riku couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at the comment. Ari was teasing him. Of course, it was oblivious to both of them that she was doing it, because she liked him.

Riku glanced at Ari. He noticed her giggling at him as she walked over to Kairi so she could help her with the firewood.

That night they laughed and talked as they ate their dinner, which was fish, and Ari overheard a most interesting conversation Kairi was having with the boys.

"So, how'd you guys get back to the Destiny Islands, anyways?" Kairi asked.

Sora was the first to answer. "Well, Donald and Goofy brought me back here with the Gummi Ship. They said I should hang out with my friends before the Heartless come back. I mean, if they do come back."

"Let's hope they don't come back." Kairi said. "What about you, Riku?"

"Yeah." Sora interrupted. "How did you get out of Kingdom Hearts exactly?"

"You know how we sealed Kingdom Hearts?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Sora said, "just tell us what happened!!"

"Ok, ok!" Riku answered. "Well, after the door shut, there was this HUGE explosion of light, then all the Heartless disappeared, and there was this door that appeared in front of me. I heard someone say that everything was going to be all right. So, I opened the door, and the next thing I knew, I was back home."

"That's weird." Sora commented.

"Well, I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna turn in for the night." Kairi said

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "it is pretty late, lets all go to sleep."

So, the four friends went into their tents, and got ready for bed.

"Pleasant dreams!" Riku yelled from the boys' tent, and everyone fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Fear the 7th chapter!!!!!! No, really, this chapter is kinda weird, and freaky, and short but really, REALLY COOL!!!!!!!!! Or at least that's what my friends and I thought..... This chapter is kinda serious, but then again, aren't most Heartless battles? OOPS!!!!!! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!!!!!!

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Darkness

Ari was standing on the Destiny Islands. Alone, all alone. She couldn't see anyone, not for miles. The sky was dark with black rain clouds. Rain pelted hard on her body and face, and yet, she didn't feel a thing.

"Riku! Sora! Kairi! Where are you guys?!?" she yelled, but no one answered.

A bolt of lightning flashed, and a huge shadow was cast over the Destiny Islands. Heartless began to pull themselves out of the wet ground, but these weren't the Heartless Ari was used to seeing.

The shadows' once small and feeble bodies had somehow been changed into their now large and muscular forms.

Ari stared at the cold, wet sand. "Keyblade..." she whispered to herself.

A blinding light flashed around Ari's right hand, and when the light faded, a keyblade was in its place.

The keyblade looked almost exactly like the Ultima Weapon. It was mainly dark blue and black, with bits of silver scattered around the keyblade's handle.

Everything else on the keyblade was pretty much the same as in the game, except its keychain. The keychain looked like a royal blue paopu fruit with silver on its edges and a silver leaf. 

"You better get ready." Ari said as she charged into the group of Heartless.

Ari fought for what seemed like endless hours. Through these hours, the rain never ceased, it only became harder and harder, drenching Ari and slowing her down.

The battle between Ari and the Heartless never seemed to end. For every shadow she defeated, at least five more came to take its place.

Ari started becoming tired. A mix of sweat and rain fell off of her forehead. She was greatly outnumbered now, with Heartless circled around her. Ari felt like giving up, but she knew she couldn't, not for anything.

When she was about to take a step forward, the ground beneath Ari opened up, and she fell, headlong, into darkness.

Ari started to forget things, like where she came from, and who she was.

And then, her chest seared with pain as her heart was enveloped in darkness......


	8. Chapter 8: Keyblade

Okay!!! This is the 8th chapter, and like I said, one of my favorites. I hope all you guys like it too, but I think you will!!!!!!!!!! Just a note for all the karate haters out there (if there are any, I mean, who would hate karate!?!?!?), THERE IS KARATE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Keyblade

Ari jolted up in her sleeping bag. Her palms were sweaty and she was breathing heavily. She looked at her surroundings. She was in her tent, in her pajamas, safe and sound.

"Just a dream." She said to herself. "Just a stupid dream."

Ari got dressed and ready inside the tent. She had slept longer than everyone. Ari walked out of the tent. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were sitting logs by the fire, eating breakfast.

Riku looked at Ari. "Finally!" He said with a smile. "Your breakfast was getting cold."

"What's for breakfast anyways?" Ari asked. "It smells like fish."

"That's because it is fish." Sora said as he handed Ari her plate.

"Oh." Ari said as she smiled and began to eat her breakfast.

Kairi looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain." She said.

As if on cue, drops of water quickly found their way from the dark sky onto the heads of the kids on the beach. The rain started to become harder, soaking Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Ari's clothes.

"Come on!" Riku yelled to them as he started running to the dock. "Let's go before the rain gets harder!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Ari yelled playfully as she dashed by Riku. And with that, the four friends raced to the docks in the rain, but something made them stop in their tracks.

A Heartless, like the ones in Ari's dream, started pulling itself out of the wet sand.

"Oh, that's great." Riku said sarcastically.

Sora obviously didn't note the sarcasm in Riku's voice. "Don't get any ideas Riku!" He yelled at him.

"What?! You think I'm gonna side with them again?!" Riku yelled back at Sora. "There's no way I-"

Kairi cut Riku off. "JUST SHUTUP AND FIGHT FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!!!!" She yelled at the two boys.

More and more Heartless started to rise from the ground and began circling around the four teens.

"Works for me!" Sora said as he pulled out his Kingdom Key and began slicing the Heartless. To Ari's amazement, Riku and Kairi both took out Kingdom Keys too. Riku's had a silver handle and a black blade, and Kairi's had a pink handle with a white blade.

Kairi started slicing all of the shadows in front of her, whereas Riku charged into a large group of Heartless and slashed at then without mercy.

"Well," Ari said to herself, "if this is like my dream," she looked at her right hand, "Keyblade!" She said. Nothing happened.

"Keyblade!" She tried again. Still, nothing.

"KEYBLADE! KEYBLADE! KEYBLADE! KEYBLADE! KEYBLADE! KEYBLADE!!!!!!!" She yelled while jumping up and down, but still, nothing happened.

"Perfect." Ari said to herself. "Just perfect. I'm being surrounded by Heartless, and I have no weapon. I know! I'll improvise!!!!"

At that instant, Ari started punching and kicking the Heartless around her.

"Hiyah!!! I didn't take karate lessons for nothin' ya know!" She yelled as she kicked a shadow in the face.

Ari looked for her friends, the rain still pouring from the sky and soaking everything below it. She saw Sora and Kairi fighting back to back, so neither of them could be attacked from behind. Ari then looked for Riku. She finally found him, being cornered against a rock by a sea of Heartless.

"Don't worry Riku! I'll help ya!!!" Ari yelled as she ran over to him, on the way attacking Heartless that just happened to be in front of her.

"Ha ha! Take that you worthless scum! I'll show you who's boss!!!" She screamed at the shadows who had cornered Riku.

Soon enough, all of the shadows were gone, the rain was still pouring, and the four friends walked over to each other.

"That was weird." Kairi said.

"Yeah," Riku said, "looks like the Heartless are new and improved."

"How do you think they got like that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but they're still weaklings!!!" Ari exclaimed. "I didn't even have to use a Keyblade!!!"

Then, right after she said 'Keyblade', a light flashed in her right hand, and Ari was holding the Keyblade from her dream.

"Figures," she said, "it shows up after I need it."

"Wait, how do you know about the-" Sora started, but the ground beneath the teens opened up, and swept them into another world.


	9. Chapter 9: Traverse Town

Hello all!!! Were you guys surprised at what happened in chapters 7 and 8??? Hehehehehe, I didn't even know that I could write that good, but what can I say? My mind is an enigma beyond human comprehension, wait a second while I think of more smart things to say, hmmmm.... I know!! CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, from now on, I WILL NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Heck, just three people could be reviewing my chapters, as long as I get my three reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Thankies in advance!!!!!!!!

*see chapter 1 for disclaimer*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Traverse Town

"Ugh, my head....." Sora moaned as he sat up and looked around. He was sitting on the ground in an alley, and so was Kairi.

"Kairi! Wake up! Guess where we are!" Sora exclaimed as he gently shook her awake.

"Just tell me where we are Sora." Kairi said as she was sleepily rubbing her eyes. "I'm too tired to guess."

"Traverse Town!" He said as he helped her up and dragged her into the main square of the First District.

*MEANWHILE*

"Riku you bum! Get up!!" Ari yelled as she kicked Riku in his leg. 

They were both in an alley in the Third District of Traverse Town, with Riku lying down on the ground sleeping like a hobo. Ari had been trying to get Riku to get up for at least ten minutes already, but he still refused to open his eyes.

"No way!" He said as he turned his back towards Ari. "I'm tired, and I had this freaky dream that the Heartless came, so just leave me alone!!!!"

"NEWSFLASH BUDDY!!!!" Ari yelled, her voice shaking with frustration. "THAT 'DREAM' WASN'T A DREAM! IT REALLY HAPPENED! LOOK WHERE WE ARE!!!"

Riku slowly started to open his eyes. As soon as he realized that they weren't on the Destiny Islands, he jumped up in surprise.

"How'd we get here?!" He yelled.

"The same way Sora got here the first time." Ari answered as she was looking around the district.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Riku asked with a confused look on his face.

"What stuff?" Ari asked, her voice sounding nervous.

"You know," Riku said, " how Sora got to Traverse Town, what a Keyblade is."

"Oh yeah, that stuff." Ari replied. She had to tell him now, there was no turning back this time. "Well, first you have to promise to believe me and promise not to think that I'm crazy, ok?"

"I promise." Riku answered.

"Well," Ari started, " I'm from this world where your world is a video game. You, Kairi, Sora, and everybody else is in it, and everyone that you've met before are all in it, and so are the Heartless." She stopped and turned away for a moment, as if she was thinking of what to say next. "But the weird thing is," she started again, "it seems like the video game is your past, and what's happening right now is a sequel."

"That," Riku said, "just sounds crazy enough to be true. I mean, everything in that video game could just as easily be real."

Ari smiled. Riku had believed her. If she had told that to any of her friends, they would have tried to send her to the insane asylum.

"Well, c'mon! We have to find Sora and Kairi. I mean, how big can Traverse Town be?" Ari said.

"Real big if you're not used to the city." Riku answered as he walked over to a map. "Let's see, we're in the Third District, so we should start looking for them in the Fir- AAAHHH!!!!"

Riku turned around just in time to see a shuriken flying towards his head. He quickly dodged out of the way of the spinning metal star and landed right on the ground. Riku looked at the person who had thrown it.

Standing across from him was a young girl with short black hair and dark purple eyes. She wore short, yellow shorts and a green tank top with blue straps. Her shoes were orange, as were her gloves, and she had pale yellow socks that came up to her knees.

Although they had never met, Riku knew who she was. Back on the islands, Sora was once talking about who he had met on his journey, and he had described someone who looked just like the girl in front of him.

"Hey!" Riku said to the girl as he stood up. "Do you know Sora?"

The girl glared at him with fierce violet eyes that suggested Riku wasn't one of her favorite people.

"Yeah." She said in a stern tone. "And you know him too.'

"Well then you know that me and him are best friends." Riku stared at her, her expression never softened, it only became harder.

"I know that." She said. "I also know that you turned against him, and that you're working for Ansem."

"Oh, not this again...." Riku said under his breath. "Look! Sora, Kairi, and I are all friends again, so you can put that shuriken away, and we can all look for Sora and Kairi together.'

"Right, like I'm stupid enough to believe that crud." She replied as she drew out another shuriken from a pouch on her belt. She took careful aim at Riku, and was about to throw it. But she was stopped short by Ari, who bopped her on the head with a slightly damp, rolled up newspaper from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ari yelled. "You can't just kill him without my say in this Yuffie!!!" Ari had apparently forgotten that they didn't know each other.

Yuffie was shocked, _How does this girl know my name? _She thought. _We've never even met before!_

"Squall! I need help!!" She yelled.

In about a minute, a man who looked in his early twenties rushed out of a weapons shop, his Gunblade drawn. He looked around for a few moments, and when he saw Yuffie, Riku, and Ari, he started to run towards them, on the way loading his Gunblade.

"Think we should run?" Riku asked Ari.

"Hey, if you wanna stay here and die, by all means keep your feet planted to the ground, but I'm leavin'!" Ari replied.

And with that, both Riku and Ari sped off towards the First District.


	10. Chapter 10: Leon and Yuffie

FINALLY!!! I updated this fanfic, it was starting to look a bit dusty...... Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I would've liked to, to tell you the truth I ran out of ideas and I had a whole bunch of school projects to attend to. But, with the end of the school year , and the threshold of summer before me, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WHENEVER I FINISH A CHAPTER!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! Oh, and for all of you "My Not so Average Life" fans, I'm sorry, but the fanfiction people took it off the site.......... Oh well, I'll probably make another one soon, so until then, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
see chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 10: Leon and Yuffie  
  
Squall Leonheart was a tall man with a tough appearance. He wore black pants and a white t-shirt, with a black jacket on top. Around his neck, there was a silver necklace that looked like the head of a lion.  
  
His dark brown hair almost reached his shoulders, and his eyes were a cold, steely gray.  
  
"Squall! Hurry! They're getting away!" Yuffie yelled to him as she drew out three more shurikens.  
  
"For the last time, its Leon! And who are 'they'?" He yelled back at her.  
  
Squall had changed his first name to Leon a few years ago, and he hated it whenever someone, mainly Yuffie, called him Squall.  
  
"Remember that Riku kid Sora told us about?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Leon answered, "what about him?"  
  
"Well he was just here! He's looking for Sora, and he had this other girl with him!" She yelled.  
  
"That's a good thing! I mean, he's gonna finally see Sora, and he has a girlfriend now!"  
  
"No Squall, bad thing, VERY BAD THING! They're looking for Sora so that when they find him, THEY CAN KILL HIM OR BRING HIM TO ANSEM!!!!"  
  
"Then why are we talking about it Yuffie?!?! Let's go!!!"  
  
With that, Leon and Yuffie chased after Riku and Ari, all the way throwing shurikens and firing the Gunblade.

  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Ari yelled as she barely dodged out of the way of a shuriken. "We need to get out of here!"  
  
"C'mon! Through the First District doors!" Riku exclaimed.  
  
Riku and Ari burst through the doors to the First District of Traverse Town and hid behind a funny looking red mailbox, too busy to notice that Sora and Kairi were right in front of them.  
  
"Hey Riku, why are you-" Sora started.  
  
"Can't talk!" Riku urgently whispered from his hiding place. "We're hiding! And if this girl named Yuffie asks where we are, you have no idea! Ok?"  
  
"Oooooooookaaaaaaaayyyy......" Sora said, very confused as to why two of his friends were hiding behind a mailbox. Just then, the double doors leading from the Third District swung open, showing a mad Leon and Yuffie.  
  
"Sora!" Yuffie yelled as she ran towards him. "Thank God we found you! Riku and this other girl are looking for you!"  
  
"Yuffie," Sora started, but she interrupted him before he could say anything more.  
  
"Look, we need to get you someplace safe, but where could we go....... I know! The waterway!"  
  
"Yuffie-" Sora tried again, but it was no use. Yuffie just interrupted him again.  
  
"Sora, don't think of a plan just yet!" Yuffie said enthusiastically. "I know you're eager to defeat Ansem and everything, but at least wait until we're in a safer pla-" This time it was Yuffie who was interrupted, by Leon.  
  
"YUFFIE," He yelled, "WILL YOU JUST SHUTTUP AND LISTEN TO HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!"  
  
The young ninja immediately stopped talking, and looked over at Sora with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Thank you....." Sora said, slightly annoyed. "What I was trying to say, was that Riku and 'that other girl' aren't working for Ansem."  
  
"Oh......." Yuffie replied. "Then I just wasted about six good shurikens!"  
  
"You didn't hurt either of them, did you?!" Kairi exclaimed.  
  
"No no, I would never hurt either of them!" Yuffie said with a nervous smile on her face.  
  
All Kairi could think of as Yuffie said that was, _'What a suck up....'_  
  
"Guess we'd better apologize to them then." Leon said as he was looking around the First District. "I wonder where they went......"  
  
"We're right here!" Riku said as he and Ari came out from behind the funny looking mailbox.  
  
Ari smiled at both Leon and Yuffie. Then, noticing that she was holding onto Riku's arm, she immediately let go of him and blushed, as did Riku.  
  
"Well, uh, Squall and I are-" Yuffie started, but Leon interrupted her again.  
  
"That's Leon." He corrected.   
  
"Right," she started again, "Leon and I are sorry that we almost killed you guys, Riku and Ari."  
  
Leon nodded his head in approval as he looked at both Ari and Riku.  
  
"Its ok. I mean, you guys do have a right to be worried about stuff like that. But next time, please do all of us a world of good and get all your facts right before you try to kill anyone, Yuffie!" Ari said, once again forgetting that they were never introduced before.  
  
Leon, dismissing the fact that Ari knew who Yuffie was, nodded his head once again.  
  
Ari raised an eyebrow and stared at Leon with a confused look on her face for a moment before she walked up to him and said "Are you as lively as a rock all the time, or are there actually emotions in there?" She then poked him in the arm, hard.  
  
"Hey! What was that fo-" Leon shouted, but Ari cut him off.  
  
"Hey, you do have emotions!" Ari said with a smile on her face.  
  
As Leon glared angrily at the grinning Ari, Riku, Sora, and Kairi couldn't help but burst out laughing, while Yuffie stifled a small chuckle.  
  
"So, you guys have a place to stay?" Yuffie asked between chuckles.  
  
"No, we just got here." Sora answered.  
  
"Well, it's getting pretty late, so why don't you guys stay with us for the night?" Yuffie suggested.  
  
Leon was about to protest, but before he could say anything, Ari cut him off.  
  
"Sure! We'd love to!"  
  
And at that, the six of them headed off towards the hotel in the Second District.


	11. Chapter 11: An Unknown Past

Okay, MUCHOS SIENTOS!!!! Which is Spanish for much sorries!!! Or something of that sort... lol Now being in a new school, everything's different from my old school, so it sucks. I have WAAY too much homework, and to tell you the truth, I haven't had time AT ALL to update, so now I am, so don't bug me. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter's kinda short, but I wanted to give you guys this story as soon as possible, so if you're not happy with it, wait until the next chapter comes out and read both of them in succession. And props to the following reviewers!!! 

Ash from Ashnat Productions: I loved your review!!! Not too many people appreciate clichéd stories or short chapters, lol. Just don't EVER kill Riku again... huggles Riku

Mistress Manga: Thanks about the Keyblade designs thing, but there's more creativity in my brain!! Mwahahahaha!!! Just don't touch my Riku!!! Keeps hugging her bishie

Malignant-Paroxysm: We all know Squall's a butthead.... beats Squall with a sharp stick

**_REMEMBER:_** 3 good reviews before I put up the next one/ start writing it. 3 REVIEWS PEOPLE  
see chapter 1 for disclaimer

**Chapter 11: An Unknown Past**

Soft snores, and the occasional random word from Sora, filled the Green Room of the hotel. Sleeping silently on the floor were the four Keybladewielders, along with Leon, who had fallen out of bed after Yuffie kicked him in her sleep.

Each one of them was all peacefully in a dream, some of them strange, others that they wished they could stay in forever, but nonetheless dreams. Each one of them, except Ari. Her dream didn't seem like a dream. It was more like, a memory.

**_Dream/ Flashback Start_**

There was a room, a small child's room. The floor was littered with dolls and stuffed animals and picture books. The walls were covered with colorful wallpaper, and the sheets on the small bed had tiny flowers embroided on them.

Everything seemed normal enough, except one thing. Underneath the bed was a little girl, no more than five or six years old, with brown hair and blue eyes, shaking with fear and clutching a small stuffed bear. Her eyes were wide, staring at her feet, as she listened to the screams outside of her second story window.

_'Mommy said to stay here until she came back,' _she thought, _'but it's been forever and my legs hurt, so I'll go find her and Daddy.'_ She crawled out from underneath her bed, still holding her teddy bear, brushed off her dark green tank top and deep blue shorts, and put her short brown hair behind her ears. _'Why is it so quiet now?'_ She thought. _'People were yelling outside just a few minutes ago'_

The little girl climbed up on top of her bed, unlatched and opened her window, and stuck her head outside. Though everything seemed normal enough at first glance, there was something strange about it all. The normally bustling street was now abnormally quiet, and not one person could be seen. The air felt tense, and the wind had suddenly ceased, as if it were holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Still, the little girl stood at her window, just watching and waiting for someone, anyone, to come by. She should have been more specific.

The girl saw off in the distance something that looked like a shadow without its person, and it was coming right towards her house. It moved very shakily, constantly looking left and right, and then it looked straight at the little girl, far off at her window. It seemed to stop for a moment, just pondering what it should do next, then it moved as fast as it possibly could towards the house. _'Oh no,'_ the small child thought, _'its coming for Mommy and Daddy!'_

The little girl shot off out of her room, still carrying her teddy bear, frantically calling out, "Mommy!!! Daddy!!! The monsters from under my bed are coming to eat us!!!" When she was halfway down the stairs, a "monster" pulled itself up from the oak wood, and when it was fully standing, it just stared at the child. The creature was as black as an endless abyss, except for two glowing yellow eyes, which were each about the same size of the little girl's hand. Other than those two eerily shining discs, the creature didn't have any other facial features. Its face was expressionless, and two antlike antennas were sticking out of its head, constantly twitching. Its long fingers seemed to have minds of their own, as well as the tips of its long toeless feet, all of which were moving left and right in erratic patterns.

"Stop staring at me!" the little girl said as she thwacked the monster with her teddy bear. The creature just stood there for a few moments after the impact with Mr. Snuggles before it disappeared once again into the stairs. The young child then smiled proudly to herself, thinking that she had defeated the monster and saved the world.

_'Now to find Mommy and Daddy...'_ The little girl thought as she resumed running down the stairs. She skipped from room to room calling out "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? I made the monster go away, so you can stop hiding now!" Not once did she get an answer, the house was completely silent. The small child looked and looked, until she was climbing down the creaky stairs to her basement.

The old musty smell of the underground room filled the girl's nostrils as she made her way into its dank threshold. "I know you're in here!" She said happily as she looked behind every junk filled crate and in every miniscule spot that could be used to hide in. Her searching was quickly ended when she saw yet another yellow eyed monster. "Hey!" She yelled at it. "I thought you left!" The monster, with its freakishly large, shining yellow eyes, ran off into a far corner of the basement.

"Come back here!!!" The little girl yelled at the creature as she tore off after it, Mr. Snuggles in tow. She climbed over countless boxes and old pieces of furniture, all the while watching where the monster was going like a hawk. The small child maneuvered every obstacle between her and the monster with ease, but her chase was abruptly ended when the creature jumped into what seemed to be a huge portal.

The portal was enormous; it took up about half of the wall in the basement. When the little girl put her head inside of it to see what was inside, she felt an extreme cold take over her, as if her very heart and soul had been ripped out. Nothing could be seen inside the portal, it was pure darkness inside. And even stranger, it was in the shape of a keyhole, like from a door.

When the child took her head out of the giant hole, the empty chasm almost immediately began to disappear. Patches of it began to fall into it's middle in a purple and black haze, as if it were devouring itself. Once the gargantuan keyhole had fully disappeared, the ground around the little girl became black and purple, slowly oozing into nothing all around her. Paralyzed by fear, the child didn't move, but sat down on the ground crying and clutching her bear in fear until the ground beneath her too would disappear, and she would be swept away into another world.

And then, Ari woke up in a sleeping bag on the floor of the Green Room of the hotel. Still in her pajamas, covered with sweat, and a green sticky note on her forehead.


End file.
